


Sleepy Grantaire Noises

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, i didn't mean it, i don't know what i did, it's courf and enj, just a daft text conversation, so grantaire isn't really in it that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras: [accidentally nudges a sleeping Grantaire]<br/>Grantaire: [sleepy Grantaire noises]<br/>Enjolras: oh noooooooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Grantaire Noises

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% Summer's fault.  
> And I apologise for this, I don't even know what I did...  
> Based on a text post (and I can't work out how to embed links so if someone could tell me how then I will do that!)

Courf.  
Courfeyrac.  
Courf help me.  
Courf help me.  
COURF I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE

_actually i wasn’t_  
_do u no what time it is?_  
 _thanks for waking me up_  
 _dick_

This is an emergency.

_wats up?_  
_i thought u stayed at r’s place last nite?_  
 _did u do the do?_  
 _was it good?_  
 _gasp_  
 _was it bad??_  
 _is that why ur texting me?_  
 _GASP_  
 _ARE U PREGNANT_

Courf for goodness sake.

_wats up my dear dandelion friend_

I did stay the night at R’s.

_NICE im proud  
my baby enj all grown up_

COURFEYRAC  
This is serious.

_wassup my home boy_

So I stayed over.  
And it turns out that Grantaire is a cuddler.

_yes?_  
_u know that_  
 _he always cuddles everyone at movie nites?_  
 _wats the problem?_

He is cuddling me.

_and??_

He’s asleep.  
It’s really cute.  
Courf it’s so cute I’m dead.  
He’s like a cat.  
He keeps making little sad noises when I try and move.  
He keeps snuggling into me.  
He’s so cute Courf what do I do.

_OH MY GOD this is the best thing_   
_weve finally found ur weakness_   
_its r cuddles!!_   
_i fully intend to exploit this_

It’s not funny Courf.  
I think I’m in love??

_well we knew that already  
u idiot_

Oh no.  
OH NO

_wat?_

I ACCIDENTALLY NUDGED HIM AND HE MADE SLEEPY GRANTAIRE NOISES  
THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN  
I THINK I’M HYPERVENTILATING  
OH NOOOOOOOO

_i’m screenshotting this entire convo_  
_just so u kno_  
 _i’ll show it at ur wedding_

I hate you.

_love u too_

HE’S WAKING UP  
I have to go.  
Thanks for nothing.  
Git.

_i’m wounded_  
_really_  
 _u cut me deep_  
 _anyway go have fun with your BOYFRIEND_  
 _try not to die of cute_  
 _love u babe_  
 _xxxxxxxx_


End file.
